Even Demons Deserve A Second Chance  Right?
by ChainedtothePast
Summary: A love triangle between my OC and two unexpected men in her time in the World of the Living.  Set after the fall of Aizen, an up and coming Soul Reaper finds herself fleeing for her life after a grave discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here's to my first go at writing a fanfic. **

**I in no way own Bleach, or any of the characters/terms/themes used in it. **

**Oh how I wish I did...**

* * *

><p><strong>"Captain Tsukiko Shihoin of Squad Seven, after reviewing eye-opening evidence brought up by Captain Kurotsuchi, we find you a threat to the Soul Soceity, and deem the use of the Sokoyoku as means of execution. Seeing as your terms of guilt are quite different, we feel there is no need to wait the customary amount of time before this is to take place. You will have until midday, and then you will then be executed." <strong>said one of the various voices of Central 46. In the middle of the room sat a woman in her early twenties, bound to a chair. She didn't so much as move when she heard this news. but went willingly with the guards.

While they walked back out and toward the Tower of Repentance, she recalled the time that she had seen a girl named Rukia walk the same path. However, she was still living and working as a Shinigami, her live secure for another day. Tsukiko, she was not as lucky. She had no riyoka to hope for a rescue from. She had no one to bring her hope.

As they came up to the tower, one of the guards opened the door, and walked her in. When he felt it was safe, he released the red wires that had bound Tsukiko's hands and they slithered back into the collar locked around her neck. He said nothing as he made his exit, and the door closed behind him.

It seemed like only a few days ago she had been promoted to Squad 10, and then to the third seat, and met Captain Hitsugaya and Lieutenant Rangiku. They'd gone through a lot, what, with the Kuchiki incident - though she hadn't been able to witness this completely, for she had just recently joined the squad at that time - to the Bount invasion, and then to Aizen's plot, which had nearly destroyed both the Soul Soceity and the World of the Living. She'd fought in the latter two, but had only begun to be noticed when Captain Komomura passed after defending the rest of his squad against an attack from a group of Menos Grandes, and she had been recommended to succeed him. However, while the years following had been full of amazing sites and battles and other such things, all of that came to an end when she crossed Captain Kurotsuchi's path. She had angered him somehow, though she still didn't know exactly what she had done, and he had then done an extensive background research on her. At that moment, he found a single piece of evidence that began a terrible, chaotic period, and that had led to her current situation.

Sighing, she slowly sat down against the wall. She didn't want to die like this, she didn't want to die at all. And if she was going to die, it was going to be in battle. This wasn't right. She hadn't done anything wrong, and she knew that already. Her parents were in the wrong, if anyone was truly wrong. They had chosen to have a child. And now, that child was going to die for their mistake. It wasn't fa-

"Hey little sis." said a voice from the shadows. Tsukiko whipped around, and her eyes widened as she saw that she wasn't alone in the tower. A few feet away stood a tall, lean figure that she would have known anywhere. **"Oneesan!" **she exclaimed. The spark had left her eyes the minute she had been found guilty had returned, as had her fiery will to live. **"What are you doing here! Don't you know how dangerous it is for you to be here? If anyone found out you were around, you'd be hunted down by Byakuya or even the Covert Ops you know!"** **"We'll both be in trouble if you don't shut your mouth, baka!" **Yorouichi said, clearly annoyed**. "Just shut up and come on. Put these on." **she said, throwing her what looked to be much like her own outfit. But anything was better than the white robe she was wearing. She quickly changed, than turned to her sister. **"What are you planning on doing?" **she asked, unsure of the plan in general. Of course, she wasn't even sure that her sister had a plan of any sort. **"We're getting you out of here. I've got a Senkaimon waiting for you, but you have to hurry. I assume you have enough spirit energy left to use flash step, right?" **Yorouichi questioned. Tsukiko nodded in response, and with that, the door was opened.

"Long time no see Tsukiko!"

said the figure in the door way. She would have known that voice anywhere though, and it was an automatic reflex to roll her eyes in response. Of course, the second thing she did was have a panic attack at the sight of her friend. **"Rangiku, what in the world do you think you're doing here?"** Tuskiko exclaimed. There was no doubt that the younger woman was happy to see her former lieutenant, but under these circumstances, it's wasn't really a great thing. Assisting a criminal on death row in their escape was extremely risky, and she didn't want it to be because of her if others around her that she cared for got into trouble. **"Raniku, you need to leave! If they find out you were even here..." **Tsukiko said, exasperated. **"Don't worry about it honey! We'll have you out of here in a jiff. And as for me, no one'll even know. Just focus on getting yourself out, 'kay?" **Rangiku said cheerfully. **"You never cease to amaze me with that cheerful attitude of yours..."** Tsukiko muttered as they raced out and toward the Senkaimon.

Finally, they reached their destination. In front of them loomed the gateway to the world of the living, and possibly the only way to avoid her death. Tsukiko simply stood there, dumbstruck. This was all just a dream, she was almost completely sure of it. Being rescued, being given the chance to live. But she didn't resist as Yorouichi led her toward the gate and opened it up. Before she stepped through, though, Tsukiko turned around, and said, **"Tell Shiro goodbye for me. And... And that I'm sorry for everything I've put him through..." **Rangiku nodded, her normally cheerful disposition missing at that moment. With that said, Tsukiko stepped through the gates, and made her way into the world that would soon become here new home.

* * *

><p><strong>"Attention all 13 Court Guard Squad Captains! A Senkaimon has been opened in the east Rukongai district. The fugitive, former Captain Tsukiko of Squad Two has escaped the Tower of Pentence and is fleeing. The order of execution has been given, and onsite elmination is authorized. She is a serious threat to the Soul Soceity, and must not be allowed out of this world alive!" <strong>said a small Hell's Butterfly perched on Captain Kuchiki's finger. The same message was relayed to the other eleven remaining squad captains, and all of them set out immediately for the Senkaimon. They all seemed to arrive at the base of the gate at the same time, but were only able to catch a fleeting glimpse of the escapee.

During that moment, her eyes seemed to meat with each of them instantaneously, and then the screen doors closed. While she was free for a few fleeting moments, there was but one way out of the Precipice World that would leave the entrant alive, and that was the entrance to the world of the living. A few yards away, Head Captain Yamamoto landed, and orders were given to follow the escaped prisoner. **"Squads eight, ten, and thirteen captains will follow immediately. Gentei Kaijo has been granted, though it is suggested you avoid the use of Bankai until you are able to locate the escapee. All other squads are to remain here and protect the Sereitei!" **Within a matter of minutes, another Senkaimon was opened, and the three captains were off.


	2. Chapter 2

I still do not own the series Bleach, or any of it's characters/themes/etc.

As the two women crossed through the precipice world, Tsukiko found herself constantly wondering if this really was happening. Not only that, but she couldn't help but question whether or not she deserved this. In a way, she supposed that, from their point of view, she could indeed be looked upon as a threat. However, she herself knew that she had not held any sort of hate or ill will toward what she had _thought_ was her home, nor did she at the present moment. They were wrong in their choice, but still... In the time that she had spent down in one of the cells somewhere near the Second Squad's detention facility, Captain Kurotsuchi had constantly visted her in an attempt to drag her to his labs for some kind of experimentation, but had been turned away every time, much to her relief. This was what had shown her not only did they see her as a threat due to their past experiences, but they no longer saw her as a fellow Shinigami, since someone had to have let Kurotsuchi down to her cell level before he was stopped.

Even so, they were worried that their past experiences would rise again if she was allowed to live, and that was what had swayed their descision, when they should have based it on her actions since she joined the Gotei 13 and what she had done from that point on. She was honestly shaken by their lack of reasoning, but the fact of the matter was that she was here, somewhat safe for the time being.

Tsukiko was jolted out of her thoughts when she heard something being said, and while she didn't quite catch it all, she heard enough to know they were almost at their destination point. A small back lot came into view, with only a meager shop occupying it. There were no lights or any other sign of life inside, but this was the place. Yoruichi tugged her hand, and led her toward the door, on which she knocked a couple of times quite loudly, and waited. Tsukiko wasn't quite sure if this was really the best idea when she thought on it more, and tried to tell this to her sister, but it was dismissed with the wave of a hand. **"Come on. The only thing in there that might bite is Ginta, and he wouldn't dare do anything to my little sis, I promise."** When she was about to try again, the door slid open, and a young boy stood in the opening, glaring at them. He seemed quite angry, perhaps it was due to the fact that he was trying to get some sleep, but when he finished rubbing his eyes saw who it was, he immediately perked up, and motioned for them to get inside. **"Yoruichi, glad to see you actually made it this time around. I was beginning to think that you had planned on ditching our little date."** said a man sitting in the corner. He flicked on a lamp, and Tsukiko immediately jumped back, her Zanpakutos in hand. **"Urahara Kiskue! Onee-chan, you realize who this man is, right?"** she said, trying to pull her sister back toward the shop entrance. **"Hmph. Well, it seems you sister here hasn't yet explained everything to you, dear Tsuki. However, we have a few _minor_ complications at the moment, so Ginta here will have to explain it to you. Yoruichi-san, would you mind?"** Kiskue said, grinning lazily, despite what he just admitted. Much to her dismay, Tsukiko found herself alone with the scowling red-headed boy who had let them in originally. **"Well, I guess it's you and me then. Look, long story short, your sister and the boss are kinda partners in crime. The reason that the Shihoin name no longer holds as much emphasis as it used to is because of the boss. Those two ended up sticking their noses in the wrong business, and got banished together. But that's been said and done, so can we move on?"** he explained curtly. It was obvious that he didn't like the idea of having to cater to someone else's needs at that late hour, but it wasn't exactly her fault. She hadn't really planned the escape, or when it was going to happen. At that point, Tsukiko was quite happy to simply be alive instead of incinerated.

**"Look, I'm really sorry about all this, but I need a gigai, and this is the only place to get them. So, if you don't mind..."** she said, trying to get to the main task. The sooner they got what they needed and left, the better. **"Yeah, I hear ya. Gimme a sec, I'll find something for ya."** Ginta stalked off to a room farther back in the shop, and after about ten minutes, poked his head out and motioned for her. She walked over, and looked at what he had come up with. It was more or less a duplicate of herself, the same hair color, eye color, skin tone. She'd have to change up the clothing and actually fix her hair, but that was all trivial. **"Thanks, uh, Ginta."** she murmured as she slipped into the body. It was tight and constricting, but that couldn't be helped. Besides, the more she used it, the more comfortable it would become. And apparently, it hid her spiritual pressure for the most part as well, which would surely come in handy.

Getting up, she walked out of the storage room, and inspected the shelves, not knowing what else to do. To her surprise, when she touched a bag of small gumballs, the contents were suddenly replaced with all kinds of shinigami wares. She jumped back just a little, but recovered and looked through them. There were various soul candy items, a few different styles of the typical gokon tekkō, kikanshinkis, and other wares that weren't so typical. Grabbing a couple of the dispensers as well as a gokon tekkō, she set them on the counter, and went back to the boy. It hadn't been quite a while since she'd made her escape, but there were sure to be captains entering this realm any minute, and she didn't want to waste any more time. **"I need to go see Yoruichi, where'd she go?"** she asked, tapping her foot impatiently.** "Down."** was all he said in reply. However, he just about knocked Tsukiko over as he made his way past her, pressed some sort of hidden switch, and caused the floor in the back of the shop to fall away. A gaping hole took its place, and she rolled her eyes. Of course her sister would be down there. Great. She had to jump. Tsukiko turned around, and looked at Ginta, but all he did was nod back at her. She sighed, and then looked down. Taking in a couple of deep breaths, she walked over to the edge, and jumped down.

* * *

><p><strong>"Captain Hitsugaya... If you'd like, you can go and see how the Substitute Kurosaki is doing, and then just stroll about here. I see no reason to look for her. I know what Central 46 said, but do you not remember the Kuchiki incident? Or the Bount's attack on the Sereitei? Surely, you understand how similar this situation is. I don't know about you but I'm not going. Ukitake and I are heading on ahead. There's a tea house on the outskirts." "But Captain Kyōraku, that's ridiculous! You can't just go off and have t-" "What you do now is your choice. Good luck!"<strong> Captain Kyōraku said without giving him time to finish, and the two were gone in a flash. Shaking his head, Toshiro wondered if his senior captains were correct about this not being the right action. With Kuchiki, it had been a matter of Central 46 not only being completely wrong, but the whole panel wasn't even making the calls themselves. They'd all been slaughtered, and Aizen had taken over under their cover. With the bounts, Central 46 had given orders to eliminate them all, and that led to a deep, dangerous hatred in the Bounts. The Bount's didn't succeed in their plans to destroy the Sereite, but they caused many casualties. Now, it seemed that it was all happening again, though this time, there was only one person, one problem, and, to make it even better, the whole problem was a mixture or the original two that had practically destroyed the Soul Soceity. Not to mention that the person who had cause all this happened to be the love of his life. Tsukiko was an important figure in the Gotei 13, but that hadn't stopped them from given an execution order. A Bount hybrid. Who would've thought that it was even possible. That miserable Jin Kariya even told us before that it wasn't possible for them to reproduce, except for the rare fertile bount. **_Yet even then..._ **he thought, pausing to try and take it all in, _**How could we have missed that? How could we have allowed a bount to slip into our ranks, much less have a kid with a soul reaper? I mean, surely we would've noticed something amiss, something that big, something that out-of-the-ordinary! ...but, then again, we didn't notice anything about Aizen, and that almost cost all of us our lives... However... Argh!**_ he screamed at himself. Everything he was trying to say or think to himself to rationalize kept being contradicted, and he began to wonder if this would ever be solved. At that point in time, all he really understood and knew for a fact was that the minute he got a latch on Tsuki's sprit ribbon, he wasn't letting go until he saw her.

* * *

><p>As she fell through the passage way, Tsukiko loved the feeling of descent, for it reminded her of the first time that she had flown with Toshiro in his Bankai form. And even though they'd both gotten in trouble, the flight had resulted in to major things, among many others, that is. Those things: the flight had sparked her interest in training Bankai and, more importantly, it had led to the start of of the two Shinigami's relationship. From that point on, she had trained under Toshiro with him as both her captain, sensei, friend, and even mate. She'd found Xue'ya, and not only had she managed to strengthen their combined power while in Shikai form alone, but she had also managed to increase their bond with each other, and branch over into a whole sort of power that came from that bond. She hadn't yet made it public but she was indeed able to use Bankai after many rigorous years of training. After that, things had really started to look up for both of the former Rukon orphans.<p>

Until...

Dwelling in what she had lost, and what now was her new world, she barely manged to correct her position and land safely on the top of a starecase. However, she wasn't quite prepared, and ended up losing her balance, then tumbling down the stairs. When she got up, it seemed that she'd given those that were already down there quite the spook. Her sister was running toward her, as well as that damn Urahara. **"Miss, I hate to inform you but that Gigai, despite the fact that it's amazing well made, and the most recent kind, it won't keep functioning for you if you keep falling down from three or four stories all the time. Any way, we seemed to have gotten off to a rough start, so I'll try this again. I assume you're Tsukiko, Yoruichi's adopted sister? I'm Kiskue, pleasure to meet you."** he said, holding out his hand to her.

However, when he grasped her hand, his face changed ever so slightly. He let her hand go, and she fell down, surprised. When Tsukiko looked up, she was staring at a cane with the skull symbol used to knock a soul out of a gigai, aimed right at her. **"Kiskue, what the hell?"** Yoruichi exclaimed. She was about to move in order to defend her sister when something seemed to swell up, and the cane suddenly snapped, sending Kiskue flying quite a few yards himself.** "Tsukiko, what did you do that for?"** Yoruichi said, angry as well as shocked at that point. She wasn't really sure who to go to and aid at that point, either, and she was left in between the two, confused and wary. Urahara simply stood away from them, cradling his broken cane, a look of worry for his cane as well as interest in what had caused that incident clearly plastered on his face. **"Benihime, my darling!"** he said. All the while, Tsukiko simply sat where she was, unable to say or do anything in her own defense. Finally, she found her voice.** "I didn't do it. Urahara-san, I swear on it, I did nothing."** **"I know, don't worry. Benihime isn't your average Zanpakuto, she'll be fine given some time to rest. What I don't know is why she seemed to take such an interest in you, or why that interest put her in danger. You wouldn't happen to understand why this phenomenon happened, now would you miss?"** Kiskue had already determined that something was off concerning this girl, and Benihime had as well, but his Zanpakuto would tell him nothing more. Of course, Tsukiko also knew that he was the original founder of the Department of Research and Development, as well as the person who had basically freed and given a position of power to that twisted scientist Mayuri. All of that information simply made her more wary of him, and how she was to answer, if she was going to at all.

After a silent stand off between the two, Tsukiko looked away, and then got up. **"With all due respect to her, I'm sure she's mistaken. If you don't mind, I'll have to be going out. Oneechan, may you please show me where that new apartment is?"** she asked. Her heart was thudding and at that oint, she wanted nothing more than to leave the older man's presence. **"Uh, sure thing... Thank's again Kiskue. I'll be back later, just let me get her settled in first."** Yoruichi said, obviously out of place at that point. As they walked away, Tsukiko heard something being said, but wasn't able to understand, and simply walked out, not really even caring. As soon as they had left, Yoruichi handed her three big duffle bags, as well as a shopping bag with the various Shinigami items from the shop she'd chosen when they first arrived.** "Don't worry about the cost, Kiskue won't mind. You're apartment is 16B, second floor. Once you hit the main street from here, keep going, take to left turns, and you'll be facing the complex. Read the door numbers until you find the right one, and just relax there for a while. Get yourself unpacked, and just stay out of trouble. No talking to anyone there, okay?"** her sister said, adament. **"But how am I supposed to act normal if I can't even talk to anyone or got out?"** She was already scared of this whole situation, and was about to argue back when they both felt a suddent difference in the spiritual pressure.

**"They... They actually came. And-"** **"Baka! Why are you just standing there! Run!"** **"But, he's here! And... And I can't hurt him! I'd rather die by his hand than raise my own against him!"** Tsukiko said, her voice rising and tears forming in the corner of her eyes. **"Look, no one's going to be dieing today, or any time soon. Your gigai should hide most of your spiritual pressure, but I also felt Ukitake's spiritual pressure, and he's experienced in using Kido such as spirit ribbons. So, you can either stand here, crying, or you can run like you've never run before. You've got time, so it's up to you!"** Yoruichi said. But by the time she'd finished with the lecture, Tsukiko had already started racing down the street. Shouldering the bags, all she found herself focusing on was the sound that her feet made as they quickly hit the ground and lifted up again. Her chest rose and fell, but at last, she found the complex. **_16A, 16A..._** There was a door next to her own that was open, and a sweet scent drifted out, but she decided to check that out later. She hurriedly fished the key out of her pocket and unlocked the door, practically knocking it off the hinges as she swung it open and then closed again. It was a nice place, nicer than she had expected to be honest. However, she couldn't have possibly cared less.

Her nerves were fried at the moment, and the slightest bump or creak caused her to jump, so she decided that it would be best to unpack and relax. At that moment, for some reason, she realized that this whole time, she'd never really had a say in anything that had happened to her. She hadn't even dared to hope for a rescue, but that had come. And then, to be taken away to the real world, and to start living a new life? None of that had been up to her either. Even the little details that would matter to her later on she hadn't been able to have a say in. Such as her clothes. Sure, it was trivial compared to the fact that she was still alive, but even so, when she opened up the first of the three duffle bags, she couldn't help but curse Rangiku and blush at the same time. Of the clothing, there was mostly tight tops, short shorts, skinny jeans, short kimonos, and bikinis. In the second there was lacy night clothing, a couple of robes that barely reached her thighs, and other more personal articles of clothing. Not daring to even open the third in fear of what she might find, Tsukiko threw most everything into various drawers, except for the lingerie which she refused to even look at, much less wear, until they'd gone through quite a few washing cycles. **_Unbelievable. I'll kill the both of them..._ **she thought, a fain smile playing across her face.

Once she'd started the laundry, she looked around, and made her way into the bedroom. It was lightly furnished, with a dresser, mini flat-screen TV, and a futon that was slightly elevated above the tatami mat. Other than that, there was a lot of open space, which surprised her. She made her way over and then fell down onto the cushion, and tossed for a few minutes before settling down to face the TV. However, just as she reached to turn it on, the front door clicked, and a figure stood in the door way...


	3. Chapter 3

**"Who's there?"** Tsukiko shouted out. She could see the shadow of a lean woman, but when she stepped into view, Tsukiko immediately relaxed at the sight of a normal highschool girl. **"Oh, I'm so sorry!"** the mysterious girl said, bowing.

**"I'm Orihime. I live next door, and I saw you arrive. If you need, I'll just leave..."** It seemed that her response had caused the girl to have quite a fright, and Tsukiko immediately got up. **"Oh, no. I'm just a little overwhelmed by the change of scenery, I hope I didn't seem jumpy or anything... I'm Tsukiko, nice to meet you."** she said. The other girl's smile returned again, and said good-bye.

_**Good going... You scared the daylights out of her!**_ she said to herself. Heading to close the door, she realized to late that a different spiritual pressure had entered the apartment, and even when she did, Toshiro had already grabbed her by the shoulders.

**"Tsukiko..."** he said, and tightened his grip on her as she yelped and tried to step away. **"Stop, I'm sorry. I'm not here to take you back."** Before another word could be said, he leaned in and kissed her. After a minute or so had passed, he remembered why he'd come there, and pulled back.

**"I... I failed you. I let them take you away, I let them try to hurt you. I'm so sorry. I know you must not believe me, but I won't back down. They won't ever do this to you again. And, maybe she'll be able to convince you that I'm telling the truth."** he said.

His hand went behind his back, and she realized that not only was Hyorinmaru with him, but also a black leather belt with two sheathed daggers on it. As he unsnapped the belt, she smiled, and took it from him with joy.

**"Xue'ya!"** she said. She turned around, and Toshiro snapped it into place behind her. He seemed to be ready to say something, but a cold, annoyed voice interrupted them.** "Yeah, that's my name, nice to know you still remember it. And you, Tsuki, are in so much trouble. I mean it, don't snicker at me. Do you have any idea what I went through? Huh, well, do you?"**

It was a feminine voice, and it was resonating from the daggers on Tsukiko's belt. **"Nothing to say for yourself? Figures. Well, lemme tell you. I was locked up in some chamber with who knows how many other Zanpakuto, and it was the most cramped, inhumane thing that's ever been done to me. They didn't even bother to put me in my sheath! I'm just lucky 'Shiro-"** **"You can't get away with calling me 'Shiro!"** Toshiro interrupted with an indignant look on his face.

**"-like I was saying, I'm just lucky 'Shiro rescued me."** she continued on. **"Yes, I know, and I'm very sorry. I didn't mean to do any of that to you Xue'ya."** Tsuki started.

And before she had time to even prepare for it, much less stop it, Xue'ya emerged. An instant chill swept over the room, and a woman emerged from a small, isolated patch of mist in the corner of the room. She was scaled all over, and wore a short, dazzling white kimono with a pale blue sash. Her eyes were slitted, much like a serpents, and a small frown was on her face.

"Feels good to talk face to face, doesn't it?" she said, chuckling. **"Xue'ya, that's not safe to do anymore. You're spiritual pressure wasn't so noticeable in the Sereitei, but here in this world, it's like a beacon for hollows and a soul reapers to running to." **

Her sword sighed, knowing that what her Shinigami said was correct. However, it seemed that they'd already done enough, for just as Xue'ya was about to revert to her original form, a blue arrow shot through the window, past Toshiro, and right through Tsukiko's lower torso.

Or, it would have, had Xue'ya not reacted and jumped into the projectile's path.

**"Bastard! Who's out there?"** Tsukiko shouted as she checked to see if the shot had done any damage. Xue'ya seemed to have simply returned to her dual-weapon form, and no harm was done.

However, there'd be quite a bit of damage coming to whoever had dared to try and hurt either of them. Toshiro had already used Shikai, and as a man stepped through the doorway, Tsukiko did the same.

**"Thrive, snow of eternal whiteness!"** she cried, and the two twin daggers morphed together, leaving her with a dual sided blade. They sparkled with sheer brilliance, blinding most people who wold have been unfortunate enough to stare directly at them.

Another arrow shot past her as the man continued his attack, refusing to stop. As she neared him, another man, one with bright orange hair, joined in, and suddenly she found herself facing a great amount of spritual pressure, one almost equal to that of herself and the other captains. **"Who, who are you?"** she said through gritted teeth as she ducked and rolled out of the way.

**"Kurosaki Ichigo, S-"** **"Substitute Soul Reaper. Stand down."** Toshiro boomed. He quickly placed himself in front of Tsukiko, his face cold and indifferent. He had already failed her, he had almost cost her her very life once, but it would not happen again. Ever.

**"Kurosaki, this is Captain Shihoin, of Squad 7."** **"I don't give a damn who she is, other than the fact that as a bount, she's an enemy. Bring out your doll and fight, bastard. You're not going to be fooling anyone, we've dealt with your kind before."** the first man stepped in. Upon closer, she saw that he wasn't quite as old as she had originally thought he was.

He wore an odd relic on his wrist, and a small cape along with pristine white clothing. **"A Quincy?"** she asked, unsure of everything that was going one.

However, she did know that he was dangerous, for he knew what she was without any kind of sign. She hadn't even known what she was until a short while ago, and here was this man, a mortal, who was able to call her out almost immediately. **"Ishida, that's not anything of concern to you, rest assured. And, well..."** Toshiro trailed off.  
><strong>"Toshiro, is this true? Is this girl really a captain? And, did you say Shihoin, as in, Yorouichi-san's family clan? And a bount? Wait, she's a bount?<strong>" said the carrot top man. The first man turned to him, the confusion quite evident on his face as well, though for a different reason. **"You didn't know that already?"** **"No, I just figured that since you were fighting her I could join in."** the carrot-top said in reply. **"Unbelievable..."** the first man muttered. His brow furrowed, and he invited himself in, sitting down on the low couch in the main room.

**"Well, at this rate, you all might as well come in."** Tsukiko said, sighing. Yorouichi had told her to stay under the radar, but already she'd attracted the attention of a Quincy, Substitute Soul Reaper, and who knows what else. **"Fuck..."** she muttered as she slowly lowered herself to the floor.

Just as she was about to try and start explaining herself, the window beside her opened, and Yorouichi emerged through it, an angry look on her face. **"Tsuki! What is this?"** she said, standing in front of her sister protectively. **"This... This is the kinda shit that happens to me all the time."** she said, annoyed.

**"So sit the fuck down and let me deal with it myself. Now, you, Carrot-top, and you, Quincy."** she said slowly. **"what I am shouldn't have anything to do with you,"** she said, holding up Xue'ya, **"and I'd appreciate it if you could stop trying to kill me. I don't have a doll, I've got a Zanpakuto. Care to explain that? And maybe how you seem to think I'm guilty of something? I mean, do you think that I've done something horrid and unthinkable just because I'm a Bount? Because you Quincy, you and your kind happen to be to blame for disbalance, it's not like you're innocent of any crimes."**

By the end of her tirade, she was short on breath, and ready to collapse. **"Well, how do you expect us to believe that. Bounts aren't able to reproduce, that's a well known fact."** **"Well, wasn't she able to reproduce, Ishida? You know..."** **"I know!"** he said, obviuosly troubled. **"But that's beside the fact, since I doubt that she'd be able to have both the powers of a Shinigami and Bount. And since she's got the obvious powers of a Bount, even though she claims to be unable to tap into them, she's proba-"** **"If you wish to see, allow me to fight against the Carrot-top.**" Tsukiko interjected, angry.

She wasn't in the best condition, but her pride wouldn't allow her to just sit there, regardless of how wounded she was already, and listen as her pride and abilities as a Shinigami were questioned.

**"Hmph. Even I am not that reckless. You're in no state to fight, Captain."** Ichigo replied. He would not fight a woman such as her for a battle of pride, not like that. However, he wasn't given much of a choice when she sprang up, and, with her sword in her hands, twirled it around, a circlur blur that would cut anything that dared to get close enough. Before he could react, Tsukiko was at his neck, one of the ends up against his neck.

**"How?"** he said, surprised.** "You weren't ready. This is why you're a substitute. You can't match the real thing."** she said, her pulse already racing. **"Come out of your body, and fight, since I doubt you want to die in your physical body, since you'd really be one of us at that point. So? Why do you hesitate?"** she asked, scowling. **"Fine, you asked for it."** Ichigo replied, angry.

He slipped a soul candy out of his pocket, and immediately Tsukiko saw the hulking Zanpakuto that was on his back. Normally, the size of a reaper's sword came from the amount of spritual pressure, though some Captains were the exception. His, however, was already in Shikai, and she couldn't resist giggling.

It seemed that he was one of the few who weren't even able to control his spiritual pressure. How sad...

However, as he reached back and pulled it out of the wrappings that protected it, Tsukiko's guard went up, and they began to circle one another.

She was the first to move, swinging the dual bladed short staff around, twirling with grace and speed some might have found unbelievable. However, his sword came down and stopped her, and she sprang back, then realized that this wasn't the best place to be fighting. **"How about we go out by the river. I just got this place, and it wouldn't be good to have your blood on the floor."**

Slipping out of her gigai, she was sure that he would be following, and she headed out toward the river. It didn't take long, and once there, she decided that there would be no limitations. **"Ban-kai!"**

With a sudden plume of snow and fog, she disappeared, and a few seconds later emerged.


	4. Chapter 4

**"Captain Ukitake, can you trace her?"** Hitsugaya asked. There was no answer, so he assumed that tracing her wasn't going to be an option. Ukitake seemed to feel strongly about this mission, and refused to help him harm or capture their target in any way. With a sigh, Hitsugaya wished nothing more than to have studied Kido more often at that moment.

The tree captains stood outside the Urahara shop, but it was closed, with no sign of life inside. However, three gigai stood outside of the shop, leaned against the wall. **"That sneaky bastard. He knew we'd want to question him, so he shut himself up in that shop. How troublesome..."** Captain Kyōraku said, tilting his sakkat down over his eyes. Without another word, Hitsugaya stepped into his gigai, and the remaining two followed in suit.

**"Okay. I'm going to look around the town, so you'll have to check the outskirts. Rendevou back here at dusk tonight."** Hitsugaya said. Without waiting for his two seniors' replies, he flshed off. Heading toward the main shopping district seemed like the best place to go, so he would allow the other two to do as they wished.

**"I don't know why, but I won't complete this mission. I know what Sensei ordered, but even he can see this is wrong. If only Central 46 could see just how dangerous their decree really is... However, even if the old man has to follow their orders, we don't. We can simply say we tried and failed. The real problem is Hitsugaya. I have no idea why, but he's adamant in his choice to kill her, a-"** **"Well, no you need to look at this differently, because I just can't imagine that he'd really want to kill the person he's in love with. There's something in him that needs to see her again, but there's also his loyal, dutiful side. We should just sit back and let him do what he thinks is right. Who are we to stop him?"** Kyōraku cut in.

**"There's truth to your logic, Shunsui, but I don't know which side of him will end up dominating the other."** **"Then we'll just have to watch and hope for the best. Look, the tea house is only a few miles away, why don't we just relax and head on down there."** **"Agreed."**

* * *

><p>This time, however, she had undergone a complete transformation, one that had alarmed even Toshiro, for he had not yet realized that she could use Bankai. She had been promoted under the conditions that she would learn it within the first ten to twenty years of her new position, but that was certainly asking for a lot.<p>

Out of the cloud slithered a form much like the original, but oh so different at the same time, however, she was scaled with icey shards all of her arms and face, with a tail made from glittering, unshatterable ice. She wore a long, sleeveless kimono, with blue sakura blossoms embroidered on it. She had blue stripes near her eyes, which had narrowed significantly, giving her an even more serpentine look.

A few yards away, Ichigo, recovered from his initial shock, did the same, and was transformed.

At that moment, they both flew at each other with more strength, speed, and intent to kill than ever before. The dual sided short staff had been replaced with an extremely long katana in its place.

It seemed to emanate coldness, as if it were the the embodyment of the cold, winter gale itself. As she swung, the grass under her frosted over slightly, and she continued on.

Ichigo flew at her, his speed drastically increased. He slashed at her, and while she avoided the actual hit, the Getsugatensho that came flying from the blade managed to throw her back quite a ways.

She let out a gasp, and lay there on the grass, panting. She hadn't expected him to be so capable. After all, he was a Substitute, not the real thing. For him to have achieved such strength, it was odd, to say the least. Surprising, and odd. He didn't have any subordinates to protect, he didn't have to worry about trying to advance, he still had life, he wasn't dead. He was still human, still had a family, still had a _life_.

So what made him gain this strength? She couldn't help but wonder if he had some alternative motive to gain power, some self-centered reason. But each time their swords connected, she felt nothing sinister, nothing that made her think that he wasn't in it for a dishonest reason. Nevertheless, she refused to stop fighting.

Time after time they swung, cursed, and threw out as many kido encantations as possible, and while most missed, there were also the rare hits, which continually battered both opponents. They were bleeding, panting, and both trying to stay on top.

After almost half an hour of constant fighting, she managed to lock hilts with him once again, but this time, she quickly acted, her desperation and exhaustion driving her forward, despite how reckless it might've been. Just as he charged another Getsugatensho, she quickly used her Zanpakuto's basic power, feezing over the hilt of his sword, causing Ichigo to quickly lose his grip as she flicked her wrist and sent if flying out of his hands.

He recoiled, his hand slightly frosted over as well. **"I give."** Ichigo said, angry and embarassed that he had been shown up by a new captain. He'd been able to best Byakuya, Renjii, Toshiro, and even Aizen, but this girl had taken him down in the end.

It shouldn't have even been possible, he told himself, and yet, here he was, bent double in pain from where he'd absorbed quite a few blows. Forced to surrender to a person who hadn't even been a Captain for more than a century, who hadn't gone through everything he'd gone through that made him such a hardened warrior in battle.

It shouldn't have been possible. It shouldn't be possible.

* * *

><p>As Toshiro watched the battle progress, he realized just how much his Tsuki had improved over the many years that she'd become a Shinigami. And when she emerged in that Bankai form... He felt as if he was going to melt with admiration and affection.<p>

She fought with a beautiful kind of ferocity, one that would've scared most others. But no, not him. In fact, he found it quite attractive. When Ichigo finally called it off, he couldn't help but be shocked. For that bonehead to concede...

Toshiro shook his head, and headed toward Tsuki, smiling. He got about half way over to her when a figure flashed past them, grabbed Tsukiko, and then came back for Kurosaki.

They were moving much to fast to actually be identified, but that skill alone narrowed it down to only a few possible matches. Mainly the master of flash steps, Yoruichi.

Toshirou sighed, and turned to Uryuu, who shrugged and left, obviously under the impression that this whole thing was nothing more than a waste of time. When he was about to turn the corner, he turned his head, and glared at the captain.

**"She's dangerous, and a threat to this town. I need you to know right now that I'll be happy to kill her should she give me even the smallest reason to, so you'd better think about what you're doing. The Bounts are dangerous, and I don't believe for a second that she's as innocent as she makes herself out to be. She's a demon, I'll tell you that right now."**

The minutes he finished, Toshirou shivered, and realized with horror that the man in front of him was quite serious. However, he'd made a promise, and he wasn't planning on breaking it, not with her life still on the line.


End file.
